Fox Demon Kuruka
by KodaiKageTenshi
Summary: An Inuyasha fanfic from three years ago that I'm posting for a spur of the moment thing. You may like it or not any corrections, comments and what not are appreciated. I have around five chapters.


**Chapter 1**

**The Village protected by the Fox**

Inuyasha and the gang were once again walking through a forest searching for the shards of the Shikon Jewel. Inuyasha was of course agitated that they were making no progress. Kagome on the other hand was glad to have a relaxing weekend from her time and from school. Sango and Kirara along with Miroku and Shippo were also enjoying the pleasant quiet walk.

"Kagome, are you sure there are no Jewel shards anywhere?" asked Inuyasha for the third time.

"Yes, Inuyasha. Now would you stop asking me that, I'll tell you if I sense a shard." Replied Kagome. Inuyasha frowned at her reply. As they continued walking, Inuyasha sensed something wasn't right. The chirping of the birds had stopped and things had become really quiet. Everyone was tense as the continued on, their eyes searching through the forest as they walked. Soon after, they came to a small village that seemed to be abandoned. Strangely though, Inuyasha could not smell blood, demons or anything else. The town looked as though everyone had left slowly, yet surely.

"I don't like ghost towns." Said Kagome, walking closer to Inuyasha.

"Me neither." Said Shippo who had jumped upon Sango's shoulder. Miroku, Sango, and Inuyasha were keeping a sharp eye as the walked further into the village. It seemed as though nothing was going to happen, nothing was going to jump out of any of the houses and no traps were going to surprise them. Inuyasha didn't like the fact that the town was deserted, but as he walked he caught a sent that he had been hoping for.

"There are defiantly humans in this town. There hiding in there houses." Said Inuyasha.

"Why are they hiding? Maybe there just resting in their houses, Inuyasha." Said Shippo, uncertain.

"Or maybe, a demon just stepped into their quiet little village and they are terrified it may hurt them." Said a voice. Everyone froze where they were as they searched for the speaker but found none.

"Stop hiding and come out, whoever said that!" Exclaimed Inuyasha.

"Feisty, aren't we?" said the voice again. The voice was obviously that of a girl but no one could find her.

"If you know about this town and their terror of demons, maybe you could explain to us why. Besides, Inuyasha here wouldn't hurt a fly, right Inuyasha?" said Miroku patting Inuyasha's back, smiling. He was hoping that would bring the girl out to speak.

"Get your hand off me!" Exclaimed Inuyasha, glaring at Miroku. Miroku stopped patting him.

"You seem to be no harm, but why trust you to keep your word? How will I know that you aren't lying about him?" Said the girl's voice again.

"How come you're so worried about Inuyasha, I'm a demon too. I'm a full-blooded demon; Inuyasha's only a…" started Shippo. Inuyasha had grabbed him and was holding his hand over Shippo's mouth; he whispered,

"She doesn't need to know anything about that."

"What's the point, half ling? I already knew. I'm not worried about shorty, he has barely anything to him." Said the girl. Inuyasha searched where the voice had come but still saw nothing.

"If you don't want trouble, leave this village. I wish not to quarrel." Said the girl.

"We'll leave. But could we ask you a question?" asked Kagome, there was no reply.

"If I figure out who that was, I'll give her a piece of my mind!" Said Inuyasha.

"Well, I guess we have no choice but to leave." Said Sango. The gang walked to the edge of the small village and into the wide valley that stood before them. As they started out, a young girl stood up in front of them. She certainly wasn't human as silver dog-ears, long silver hair, and a long, also silver, fluffy tail, and metallic blue, cat-like eyes were the most noticeable features. She gave the group a cold stare as they stopped.

"What do you want?" asked Inuyasha, glaring back at the girl. At first the girl didn't answer.

"If your going to stand somewhere, would you mind not standing in front of us!" said Inuyasha getting rather angry. The girl then responded,

"Impatient too, hunh." Everyone then jumped in surprise.

"Are you the girl who demanded we leave the village?" asked Kagome as she took a step forward. The girl glared at her and Kagome stepped back.

"Yes. Stay out of that village if you don't wish to die. Demons are not aloud!" Said the girl.

"What do you mean demons aren't allowed! Aren't you a demon yourself?" Asked Inuyasha. The girl gave him a cold stare and then searched through the rest of the group, examining each of them more closely.

"I am, no doubt, but I protect the villagers in that village. Recently, a half demon named Naraku has been attacking the village. I've lived there my whole life and the villagers depend on me to protect them. I respect and love them so I do my best to protect them." She said.

"What! Naraku? Do you know where he is?" asked Miroku. She merely shook her head.

"If a demon attacks a village, do you think the protector will leave the village, allowing any and all demons to salvage it while that protector is searching for _one_ other demon?" she asked. Miroku didn't say anything.

"What kind of demon are you anyway?" Asked Sango.

"Fox. Why?" she answered.

"Hey! I'm a fox demon too!" said Shippo with excitement. He had never met another fox demon before.

"What kind? We're obviously different fox demons. I am an Ice Tribe fox demon." She asked as she glared at Shippo.

"I don't know. My father never told me there were fox tribes." Replied Shippo uneasily.

"Can we talk about that later? What can you tell us about Naraku?" asked Sango.

"Why did you ask what kind of demon I was?" asked the girl.

"Curious." Answered Sango.

"I only know that Naraku is a half demon, searching for the shards of some jewel." She answered. She had finally stopped glaring at everyone.

"When did he last attack?" asked Kagome.

"Two weeks ago. He has attacked three times." She replied. Miroku stepped forward,

"If you don't mind me asking, what is your name?" He asked.

"It's Kuruka." She answered. "Since you know about why I don't like demons in my village, you may now leave. Next time you stumble into this village, I may not be so easy on you." Said Kuruka. She walked the opposite way the group was facing and stepped back into the village. As soon as she did, a whirl of dust and smoke like a tornado rushed into the village. Inuyasha and the group ran back to the village and found Koga. Koga had a blade in front of his throat and holding the blade behind him was Kuruka.

"If you do not wish to die, you had better start begging for mercy, wolf boy." She said as she brought the blade closer to Koga's neck.

"If I beg for mercy to a shrimpy demon like you, that wouldn't be worth begging for mercy." Said Koga. The blade started to dig into Koga's neck and blood started to drip down.

"Please leave him alone!" shouted Kagome, "He won't hurt anyone." She finished.

"Didn't I tell you to leave? Get out of this village!" Kuruka exclaimed.

"I can handle this demon, don't worry about it Kagome!" Said Koga.

"Quiet! Your not to say anything unless your begging for mercy!" she exclaimed. Inuyasha then drew out tetsiega and lunged forward.

"You stupid mutt! Are you planning to slice right through me!" yelled Koga as Inuyasha raised his weapon. Inuyasha suddenly came to a sliding stop about eight feet away from Koga and Kuruka.

"Damn it!" He said as an arrow went past him and scratched Kuruka's left cheek.

"Please let him go, next time won't be just a warning." Said Kagome.

"Kagome, are you okay?" asked Shippo. She didn't answer as Miroku and Sango both looked at her and then each other. Inuyasha looked back at her and then back at Koga and Kuruka. Kuruka was shocked at Kagome's outburst and removed the blade from Koga's neck.

"Kagome." Koga Whispered to himself. He then turned to attack but Kuruka had vanished.

"It seems that the priestess finally decides to reveal herself. Now I can stop Naraku's attacks on this village. I must thank you young priestess, for coming and saving my village." Said Kuruka who now stood behind Kagome. Inuyasha suddenly turned around and Sango and Miroku prepared to attack Kuruka. Shippo was still on Sango's shoulder as he watched in horror.

"Kagome!" Exclaimed Koga as he started towards her. Kuruka smiled and then a blade that looked much like an icicle was sent through Kagome's side. Kagome then fell unconscious as Koga reach her and swiped at Kuruka. Kuruka dodged the attack but was hit by Miroku's staff. She fell to the ground but not for long, she leaped into the air with Kagome on her back. Kuruka was so small and it was difficult for her to leap high but she was able to escape. Before she left, she sent thousands of tiny icicles towards the group.

"Damn it! What are we suppose to do now!" Asked Koga as he pulled the many tiny icicles out of his skin with his teeth.

"Shut up you! If you hadn't played around like that, this wouldn't have happened!" Retorted Inuyasha who was also pulling icicles out of his skin.

"This isn't the best time for you two to start arguing. We have to go after Kagome and rescue her." Said Sango. Her, Miroku, Shippo, and Kirara were also pulling out icicles. Shippo was helping Kirara because Shippo didn't have many to pull out. Soon, they were all icicle free as Inuyasha tried to catch a waft of Kagome's scent.

"This way!" Said Inuyasha as he darted forward. Koga followed close behind, followed by Sango, Miroku, and Shippo who were riding on Kirara's back. Some of the villagers walked out of their houses as they talked among each other about what had happened.


End file.
